Strap material is used to bundle or package a wide variety of materials. The strap can be formed from metal or polymer and can be applied manually or using an automated or powered strapping machine.
It may be desirable, or required, to mark many of the materials that are bundled using strap material. For example, a bale of hay is often provided with a marking to indicate the grade of the hay in that bale. Present marking systems use a physical marker, such as a band or tag that is attached to the strap material subsequent to baling. These markers can be misplaced or removed and as a result the initial grade determination may be lost.
Strap printing systems are also known. In one application, a printer is provided in-line in a strapping system, typically located between the strap dispenser and the strapping machine. As the strap is conveyed from the dispenser to the strapping machine, print (indicia) is applied directly to the strap. In known systems, a wet print device, for example, an ink-jet printer, applies indicia directly to the strap material.
While this system works well, there are drawbacks. For example, when used in a debris-laden environment, such as in a hay-baling operation, debris can adhere to the strap. When this occurs, the printer can become clogged or the print may not be completely applied to the strap material due to debris present on the strap at the print location. Moreover, due to the speeds at which these systems operate, the ink may not have sufficient time to dry before it is conveyed into the strapping machine. This can cause the marking to be incomplete or to become smudged or illegible, thus rendering the markings less than useful.
Accordingly, there is a need for a strap printing system that can be used in dusty or debris-laden environments. Desirably, such a system clears debris from the strap prior to printing. More desirably still, such a system assists in reducing the drying time needed for the indicia (ink) applied to the strap so the strapping operation or line-speed is not adversely effected.